amigas de ooo y movius
by karla flama rose
Summary: dos escuelas en conflictos,a dos chicas el mismo día sufren una tragedia de amor en sus escuelas, que pasara cuan amy rose y la princesa flama se conozcan? que males trae sally y la dulce princesa y que pasara con sonic y finn? entren y descubran lo
1. nos conocemos las dos

**Hola, karla flama rose sparkle con una nueva historia de 2: Hora de aventura y Sonic, je espero que les gusten, empezamos:**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: nos conocemos las dos_

Hace tiempo, se fundaron 2 escuelas, enemigas, movius high y ooo school, habían varios estudiantes, primero hablemos de movius: una gran escuela con una fuente de poder, las esmeraldas chaos, muchos estudiantes, buenos y malos, entre todos se encontraba un heroico erizo azul, que alcanza la velocidad de la luz, que ha salvado la escuela y su mundo más de una vez, su nombre es Sonic the hedgehog, estaban también un zorro de dos colas que es capaz de volar con ellas llamado miles prower, pero por la razón de las colas lo llaman tails, un equidna rojo con una fuerza al golpear llamado knunckles, un erizo negro y rojo llamado shadow, un erizo plata llamado silver, y otros mas como vector, charmy, espio, y el malvado eggman, en el grupo femenino se encontraban varias, como blaze, una gata lavanda con habilidad al fuego *pero siempre se quemaría si toca algo mas* y con poder a burning blaze, cream, una linda conejita con su amigo cheese, un chao, rouge, una murciélago amante a las joyas, Sally, una ardilla café amante a la ciencia y llena de maldad contra amy, y en especial, amy rose, una eriza rosa con vestido rojo que esta locamente enamorada de Sonic pero este no la valora, también es fuerte, y usa un martillo al que le llama piko piko, ella es soñadora, alegre, apasionada y le ve el lado bueno al as cosas, no le gustan las mentiras, todos estos personajes están aquí

En ooo school, esta era una escuela que se creó después de la guerra de los champiñones, un enemigo mortal es el lich, fue encerrado al fondo de esta escuela según dicen, aquí estudian muchos, como finn el humano, un héroe amante de las aventuras con su amigo jake el perro *como este habla y se mueve lo han aceptado*, un robot que finn y jake llevan a escondidas, este se llama BMO, también existían muchas chicas, o princesas, la dulce princesa, una chica que ama las matemáticas y la ciencia, la princesa grumosa, una bola de grumos morada, fionna la humana una hermana *no juzguen* de finn y con su amiga cake the cat, existían muchas y estaba la nueva, una chica a la que finn se ha enamorado, una princesa que hace tiempo fue cautiva pero luego liberada, su cabello lacio, bermellón y de fuego, también es soñadora, alegre, y apasionada, además disfruta la vida, ella es la princesa flama.

Escena movius:

Había un examen de matemáticas, todos los del salón tenían problemas, Sonic trataba de pedir copia, a nudillos no le importaba, shadow lo hiso pero algunas incorrectas, blaze lo quemo por accidente y tuvo que comprar otra, rouge respondía las que podía, tails las respondía fácilmente, excepto que se atoro en un ejercicio, y amy hiso todos los ejercicios, ella pensaba mucho en dos cosas, que habría en la otra escuela y como lograría ganar el corazón de Sonic, con su mano mantenía su cabeza con ayuda del codo que lo tenía en la mesa, el maestro Wilfredo, un castor con anteojos, de 53 años la miro con dudas

Wilfredo: se encuentra bien rose?

Amy: *reacciona*ah? Si si estoy bien solo pensaba en una pregunta

Wilfredo: ah bueno, ya crei que habíamos perdido a una alumna diez *aleja la mirada de amy*

Amy: si *pensamientos: pero que mal que siempre gane segundo por culpa de sally*

Cuando termino el examen todos salieron, Sally fue la segunda en terminar por ayudar a Sonic dándole copia con la condición de una cita después de la escuela, amy termino primero y con suerte el maestro le califico inmediatamente obteniendo un 10, blaze por suerte no lo volvió a quemar, de allí todos terminaron, vector tuvo problemas ya que charmy lo estuvo molestando, espio lo entrego medio, silver fue el ultimo por mirar a blaze, por eso ella se sonrojo y quemo su examen.

Afuera las chicas sentadas en una mesa:

Rouge: me da pinta a que no sacare una buena nota… tal vez 7

Blaze: yop creo que un 9

Amy: para mi fue pura suerte, espero que ustedes saquen una mejor nota

R y B: gracias

Luego llega cream, ella iba a cuarto grado

Cream: hola chicas

Amy: hola cream

Blaze: que hay?

Rouge: hola chiquita

Cream: je el examen estuvo fácil

Amy: lo mismo digo

Rouge: shhhh *callando al resto* miren quen viene

A lo lejos se acercó Sally Alicia acorn con su amiga bunny rabbot

Sally: hola

Blaze: *enojada* que quieres?

Bunny: queremos sentarnos obviamente

Cream: bien, sientenseeee, por alla *le señala una mesa*

Sally: no, nosotras queremos esta

Amy team: que?

Bunny: ya la escucharon, vallase

Amy:*parándose* nosotras no nos vamos de aquí

Sally: a no? *mirando de cerca a amy con furia* bien *esta solo se va*

Cream: fiuu, al fin se fue

Amy: si, si es molesta

Rouge: definitivamente

Amy: hablemos de otra cosa, *mira a blaze* oye blaze, porque fue que se te quemo el examen *blaze se asombro*

Cream: *entre risitas* jiji se quemo

Blaze: ehm… larga historia

Rouge: ya cuéntanos

Blaze: noo!

Amy: vamos

Blaze: esta bien verán…

**Flash back:**

Blaze hacia el examen, mientras silver la veía con cara de algo enamorado blaze miro de reojo y se sorprendio, silver se puso nervioso y saludo con su mano, ella quedo con dudas, silver se empezó a golpear la frente pensando *tonto, tonto* luego blaze lo miro y esta solo sonrio aliviando a silver, vuelven a concentrarse y silver le giña el ojo causando que blaze tenga un sonroja provocando que sus manos se calentaran quemando la hoja de papel

Blaze: buaaa! *se para*

Wilfredo: que le pasa?

Blaze: *asustada* nada, perdón, perdón

Wilfredo: pues usted se va a quedar sin nota

Blaze: que?!

Silver: oiga, perdónela, todo fue mi culpa ya que la hise enojar *todos asombrados*

Wilfredo: mh… bien pero tendras que volver a pagarlo

Blaze: bien *paga 50 rings*

**Fin FLASH BACK:**

Cream: uuuuuuu

Rouge: con que por silver eh?

Blaze: *ocultando su cara con sus manos con un leve sonrojo* si

Amy: asi es el amor *-suena el timbre-*

Blaze: bueno entremos

Amy: detesto que sea ciencia, la maestra Ana no me cae muy bien

Mientras en ooo:

Todos entraban a su clase, siempre ciencia para hironia, su maestro aristides les hiso también un examen, la dulce princesa termino primero, jake segundo, mientras el resto seguía, PF terminaba pero se frustro en 3 preguntas, finn estaba ala par de ella y le habla entre susurros:

Finn: princesa flama, te ayudo?

PF: tranquilo finn, yo puedo, y tu, tendras correctas?

Finn: ehm?... *ve su examen y se pone nervioso*

PF: no te preocupes, concéntrate y suerte

Finn: gracias *continuan*

La princesa flama fue la tercera en terminar con un 8.1/2, dp saco 10 y empezó a ser creida y alardeaba por su nota, marceline fue la cuarta, y fin el quinto, PF uso papel aluminio para no quemar nada, al salir ella caminaba sola y finn la acompañaba, hablaron un rato y luego se separaron, la princesa flama normalmente gana segundo lugar pero ese año debía subir, vio algo que no le gusto nada, eran finn y la duce princesa:

Dp: vamos finn, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico

Finn: no princesa, tu ya no me gustas, acéptalo

Dp: bien… solo algo

Finn: el qu… *en ese momento la dulce princesa besa a finn, este trataba de quitársela y cuando lo logro ya era tarde*

La princesa flama quedo en seco por lo que vio, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar en sus ojos, finn la ve sorprendido, PF se va corriendo

Finn: hay no, princesa flama espera *intenta ir tras ella pero la dulce princesa lo detuvo*

DP: dejala ir

Finn: que?! Estas loca, cómo pudiste *se va tras pf causando que dp se enoje*

La princesa flama logra llegar a un lugar aislado y empieza a llorar amargamente

PF: finn, porque?

Esta da un golpe a un trozo de madera causando que se cayera, seco sus lágrimas y vio que era un oyo como pozo, ella se asustó y pensó por lo que finn le hiso, ella no tuvo opción y bajo, luego tapo el pozo, al bajar noto que eran alcantarillas con orillas para caminar, camino y vio otro agujero ya que salía poca luz de esta, ella se acercó curiosa

En movius con amy:

Ella después de ciencia con un examen con nota de 8 y medio, camino tranquila a comprar algo a la cafetería y vio a Sally que iba con Sonic, amy tuvo curiosidad, los espio, estos se alejaron a un lugar con plantas asegurándose que nadie los viera, eston hablaron mientras amy espiaba

Sally: recuerda que después de clases tendremos una cita

Sonic: no lo olvido, me crees bobo?

Sally: ja no, *se le empieza a acercar* y podríamos empezar ahorita?

Sonic: con que?

Sally: con esto *se acerca y lo besa apasionadamente, Sonic correspondo con tan mala suerte*

Amy se sorprende por lo que ve, -Sonic-grita, unas lágrimas corrían en sus mejías, sonic y sally se separan

Amy: como pudiste!? *con voz quebrada*

Sonic: amy escucha esque *amy se va corriendo* amy espera! *Sally lo detiene*

Sally: dejala

Sonic: no! *la mira enojada* la cita se cancela

Sally: que?! Nadie me cancela una cita!

Sonic: siempre hay una primera vez *se va por otro camino*

Sally: *sola* estúpida eriza *sonríe malignamente* pero ya verán

Mientras tanto amy se alejó y llego a un lugar, empezó a llorar amargamente

Amy: porque no me quieres sonic? *aprieta los puños y saca su martillo*

Amy empieza desesperadamente a golpear los lugares de paredes y rocas y al dar un golpe al suelo se rebela un círculo de madera con un agujero al que le entraba luz, lo ignoro y se sentó y con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos sigue llorando

Con flama POV:

Segui caminando y vi un agujero por donde entraba luz, use mis pederes y subi, estaba cerrado, tome inpulso y queme la puerta

Normal:

Amy dejo de llorar y se asustó al ver que la tabla de madera salía volando chamuscándose, y se ese hoyo subió una chica de fuego, amy tenia miedo, PF solo la miro, amy dejo de asustarse y la miro

Amy: quien eres tu?

Princesa flama: soy la princesa flama, vengo de otra escuela

Amy: *dudando* vienes de la escuela de a par?

Princesa flama: si, tu quien eres?

Amy: sosoy amy… amy rose un gusto *sonrisa*

Flama: igualmente *sonrisa*

Amy: me sorprende que seas de fuego

Flama: me sorprende que seas rosa *silencio y luego se ríen *

Amy: *cara asustada* oye, si estás aquí es muy peligroso

Flama: tranquila, si estamos alejadas de los maestros, mejor

Amy: si y porque llegaste

Flama: curiosidad y que hacías aquí?

Amy baja la cabeza y se pone triste, pf se arepintio por preguntar

Princesa flama: estas bien?

Amy: *furia* no! El chico que me gusta me engaño, se besó con otra, me negañoo! *empiezan a brotar lagrimas en sus ojos*

Princesa flama: creo que sufrimos el mismo problema

Amy: *impactada por lo escuchado* que?

Flama: si, vi al chico que amo besando a una chica de chicle, eso paso!

Amy: *se sienta en el suelo al igual que PF* te entiendo, yo jamás podre ganarme el corazón de Sonic

PF: conque asi se llama eh?

Amy: si, y el que te gusta cómo se llama?

PF: es finn el humano

Las dos empezaron a platicar y tenían cosas en común, luego de hablar sono el timbre y las dos se agitaron

PF: llegare tarde a ingles!

Amy: igual… je la misma materia

Pf: sip, asegúrate de cubrir el hoyo para que nadie lo vea, ok?

Amy: si, adiós

PF: adiós *entra en el hoyo y amy lo cierra*

Amy se va corriendo a su clase, la princesa flama llega a su ultima clase a tiempo pensando en la nueva amiga que recientemente conocio

* * *

**Bueno aquí finaliza este capítulo mis queridos lectores, espero que les haiga gustado,si quieren pueden dar ideas ya que estoy en blanco, soy fanatica de PF y de amy, les recomiendo dar like a mi pagina `princesa flama y amy rose´ en Facebook, como siempre responderé comentarios, hasta luego, chao**


	2. intentando disculparse

**Hola a todos mis lectores, me he atrasado con 2 fics, con lastima tengo muy pocos reviews, son pocos pero espero que la cantidad aumente, empezemos:**

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Intentando disculparse_

* * *

**En movius:**

La clase de ingles no era tan difícil, el maestro jose en unos casos dejaba que los alumnos salieran a jugar, pero hoy hizo un examen oral, que suerte que amy podía ingles… algo:

Jose: well miss amy, choose two people for the help, and discourse with them /bien señorita amy, escoja a dos personas para que la ayudan, y de un discurso con ellos.

Amy: very well/ muy bien *mira al publico* I choose to blaze and silver/elijo a blaze y silver

Blaze: great

Silver: super female friend/ super amiga *los dos suben al escenario y hablan su discurso*

Sonic miraba a amy muy decaído, parece que a amy no le importa el tema, alguien le habla

Sally: hello sonic? sonic calling/ hola Sonic? Llamando a sonic. Que te ocurre?

Sonic: *voz fria* no me hables

Sally: si no renuevas esa cita le dire al maestro que me copiaste y que sobornaste a amy antes del examen

Sonic: que?! Estas loca? No te atrevas

Sally: y que? De todas formas sufrirás, que dices

Sonic: *mira a amy, sabe que no debe meterla en problemas, pero no debe lastimarla mas* no

Sally: que?! Grrrr *mira a otro lado con brazos cruzados*

Sonic vuelve a ver a amy como actuaba, hablaba muy bien el ingles, Sonic pensaba en como se disculparía con ella, mientras amy:

Amy, silver y blaze: thanks/gracias

Jose: muy bien chicos, amy tiene 10, blaze 9 y silver 8

Silver: *pensamientos:* porque yo

Al terminar el timbre todos salieron, eran las 5:00 (no jusguen ya que muchos estudian en la tarde) Sonic hablaba con tails, knunckles y silver:

Sonic: recuerdan aquella vez que en la fiesta del anuario, a shadow le callo la piñata encima y lo aplastamos para recoger los dulces?

Silver: si eso fue épico

Tails: jaja pobre de shadow

Knuckles: se lo tiene merecido

Sonic: je si* voltea y ve a amy caminando uniformada como siempre en la escuela, Sonic debe disculparse* hem chicos, hablamos mañana, me tengo que ir

Silver: bien

Tails: adiós Sonic

Knunckles: …

Sonic va detrás de amy, ella aun no se da cuenta, silver mira picaronamente

Silver: yo creo que romeo trama algo con su Julieta

Tails: no hables asi, aunque… bien por el

Nudillos: lo espiamos?

Silver: *pensador* naaa, asi déjenlo

**En ooo:**

Termina ingles, DP pronuncio mal unas palabras causando que su nota fuera 9, marcy tuvo 9 ½, y fionna 8, PF tuvo 10, el examen era de un solo, mientras la princesa flama salía camina a su casa finn la detiene:

Finn: princesa flama escucha

PF: ya no finn, lo que hiciste estuvo mal

Finn: si lo se, pero yo no la bese, ella fue

PF: finn… cuando acabaras de mentir *voz algo quebrada y con fuerza*

Finn: te digo la verdad, vamos princesa, te lo suplico

PF: *pensó y cerro sus ojos, brotaron lagrimas y volteo para no ver a finn* necesito un tiempo a solas *se va usando fuego, como en caliente al tacto*

Finn: *decaído y triste* lo lamento *se va y se encuentra con jake*

Jake: hola finn… que pasa?

Finn: *suspiro* tuve un problema con la princesa flama

Jake: ya tranquis, tal vez cenar te ayude vamos

Finn: je si *se van a la casa del arbol*

**en movius:**

Sonic caminaba detrás de amy, ya eran las 5:30 y apareció una puesta de sol muy hermosa, Sonic pisa una rama captando la atención de amy, ella se sorprendió al ver a Sonic

Sola: hola

Amy: hola *timida y luego rostro de tristeza*

Sonic: me quiero disculpar con lo anterior, es que a veces soy un idiota

Amy: *mira de frente a sonic* je un completo idiota

Sonic veía a amy, jamás había notado esa belleza en sus ojos esmeraldas y en sus dulces labios, de cerca no parecía tan peligrosa, su cabello se movía por la suave brisa

Amy: ehm… Sonic?... Sonic? *Sonic estaba atontado al mirar amy*…SONIC!

Sonic: ah, que?

Amy: ya dime cual es el punto de esto *seria*

Sonic: bueno… la disculpa

Amy: Sonic… que jamás comprenderás que dañas *saca un plato* ten

Sonic: y esto?

Amy: lánzalo al suelo *Sonic confuso lo lanza al suelo y se rompe* ahora pídele perdón

Sonic: ehm… perdón

Amy: se arreglo, se reconstruyo

Sonic: nop

Amy: asi se siente mi corazón

Sonic: cuando te caes *risa*

Amy: *shock, cierra sus ojos y voltea* ya Sonic, necesito estar a solas *se aleja*

Sonic: solo bromeaba, lo intentamos de nuevo?

Amy: el que *serio*

Sonic: lo del plato

Amy: *con su mirada se expresaba un ``jod* e´´, luego se va muy destrozada*

Sonic: *pensaba: tonto, se sienta y habla solo* porque? Se que el truco del plato no tuvo sentido pero… su corazón roto por mi culpa, ya entendí *se levanta y se va*

Amy fue a su casa, lanzo su mochila y se lanzo a su cama llorando: -sonic, porque no me amas? *se cubre con una almohada*. PF llego a su casa, dejo su mochila aun lado y lloro en su cama, le dolía que finn le mintiera, ella odiaba las mentiras, -finn, yo te amo, si tu me amaras no hubieras dejado que te bese la princesa de dulce, sniff

**Lugares distintos:**

Amy: no entiendo

PF: porque los chicos

Amy: son demasiado

Las dos: crueles

Paso la noche y ellas sufrían por amor, Sonic no valoraba a amy y finn… empieza con mentiras guardando secretos y dejándose besar por la DP, que pasara mañana?, la escuela será complicada?, descúbranlo

* * *

**Bueno aquí termino este capitulo, de Sally y la dulce princesa solo una se hará buena, otra dejara que sus deseos de odio la manipulen llegando a causar algo terrible, actualizare hasta el sábado, antes que nada agradezco a stossel time por darme inspiración, hasta pronto mis lectores, adios**


End file.
